Would it Matter?
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: He was in love with him. He knew it was a sin but he loved him more than anything. He just wanted him to love him back... Then he pulled the trigger. Song Fic. Rated for Character Death. Slash, kind of.


**Hiya! SilverFalkin here with a new story! Actually, my first song fic ever. I was just randomly listening to Skillet when BAM story idea... -w- On with the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal nor the song Would it Matter by Skillet. It's a good song.**

He ran. Ran away from everything. He didn't want to live the way he did. It was all a nightmare.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care?_

No one cared. No one wanted him there... Especially him...

_If my time was up I'd wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

He would actually be glad if he was gone... And he knew it...

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anyone lose sleep?_

No one loved him. He would always be alone. And he's gonna die alone.

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you would miss me_

He was in love with him. He knew it was a sin but he loved him more than anything. He just wanted him to love him back...

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

Maybe if we was someone else... Maybe if he was straight... Just maybe, he would see love in him...

_I can never forget so don't remind me of it forever..._

But that didn't happen. He started to avoid him ever since that day.

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all?_

Even if he changed... He would never see him the same way. They will never be the same way. Not even friends.

_What if I just tried not to remember_

_Would it matter at all?_

His voice. His expression. He couldn't forget any of that. None of it...

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

He wanted to try again. He wanted to turn around and go back. But he knew it was futile.

… _Would it matter at all?_

It started to rain. Then it started to pour. But it didn't matter.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow_

_Would anybody care?_

He ran inside an empty building. That's where he stopped.

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I got nothin' and going nowhere_

He dropped to his knees and opened the box before him.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

Staring at the gun, he thought. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he should go back and give all of this up... That's when he realized tears were running down his cheeks.

_I can never forget so don't remind me of it forever..._

His hands moved by himself, loading the gun with three bullets. He knew if he gone back, he would die in the worst way possible. Better to die alone, was all he thought...

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all?_

He put the gun up to his temple, his finger on the trigger. He pulled it.

_What if I just tried not to remember_

_Would it matter at all?_

The sound of the gun shot was echoing in the room but he missed. His hand slipped and the gun aimed upward, hitting the ceiling.

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

He tried again. He placed the gun at his temple, his hand shaking.

… _Would it matter at all?_

Again, he missed. His hand slipped again and scrapped his shoulder. It stung and started to bleed, staining his shirt and jacket.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

He had one last bullet. He started shaking violently, already knowing why. He was afraid of death.

_Can you help me forget?_

_Don't wanna feel like this forever_

Now, he just wanted to go back and snuggle into his chest, feeling warmth and comfort. Not cold and pain.

_What if I just pulled myself together?_

_Would it matter at all?_

It was already too late. He made up his mind. The gun was placed on his temple once again, knowing this time, he wouldn't miss.

_What If I just tried not to remember?_

_Would It matter at all?_

His life was flashing by. From the day he first met him to the day where he admitted his love to him then now. Dying away. The bullet finally hit his head.

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

Darkness was slowly controlling him. He couldn't see.

_If I left tomorrow,_

_Would anybody care?_

He lost all his feeling. He felt nothing.

_Stuck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

His hearing was the last thing to go. Before he actually died, he smiled, whispering something to himself. Hearing the raindrops slowing disappearing

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

"I love you, Yuma..."

_Would it matter at all...?_

**I feel so bad now... I keep killing my favorite characters in my stories some point... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review! And I might add something to this story but I'm not sure so I'm gonna leave it complete for now. Review! :D**


End file.
